


Forms of Love

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	Forms of Love

When it comes to being invited to his brother’s bed Hakuryuu is always asking what he has to offer. To himself, of course, not them. Never them. Ignoring the fact he has neither the nerve to ask nor any idea how he’d ask, he knows it’s not something either of them would be happy to hear. And Hakuryuu doesn’t want to hear his brother try to reassure him just because he loves him.

Hakuryuu is on the small side still. The first growth spurt helped, though it doesn’t feel like by much. In addition to that, he feels no matter what he does he’s not getting bigger, either. Too skinny, too short, and more shortcomings than that are glaring whenever he’s beside his big brother, whom everyone is so fond of saying he’s the spitting image of. Cuter, though, many contest as if it makes any difference.

How questionable his presence is, how he fails to measure up, is always most apparent when they forget he’s there. Although he’d like to say it doesn’t happen often, the reality is he feels it’s becoming commonplace. Like the novelty of having a third person with them has lost its flair.

They are eager to leave him behind, and Hakuryuu wishes they would just say so if they’ve gotten bored of him.

Yuu and En hold each other close as they can. Loving words Hakuryuu isn’t meant to hear are whispered between them, but they say them regardless. As if he isn’t an arm’s length away. Promises of love and devotion, dirty wants and sweet needs. None of it is ever for Hakuryuu.

They lie there, wrapped up in each other under the sheet. Yuu on top of En, hands in his hair, hips rocking slow, looking into his eyes. He says he loves him, multiple times, emphasizes it—when he’s not giving passionate, aching kisses. En bucks without warning. Occasionally he moans Yuu’s name, and he never moans Hakuryuu’s.

They cling to each other, never wanting to let go.

Their gazes never slip his way.

It’s intimate. Private. And Hakuryuu doesn’t have any place in it. He wouldn’t dare pretend he does, but it doesn’t stop the desire from flaring up.

They’ve played with him already. The few marks on his body and drying mess on his stomach say that much. En was going to clean him up, but Yuu pulled him over and they’ve been like this ever since. Ten minutes, more or less. Hakuryuu has made a point to not keep track. Prior knowledge tells him they aren’t going to get to him, either.

Hakuryuu knows he needs to leave, but he can’t find it in himself to look away. Despite not having any part in their love it is intoxicating and magnetic to him. It layers over him up like a thick blanket in winter. All he wants is to settle in its comfort and never leave. But that is unacceptable.

Feeling eyes on them, Yuu tilts his head. His eyes are dark, lidded heavy and hazy from desire. Strands of hair cling to his face and stick in the air. At making eye contact there is some confusion, like he’s not wholly convinced of Hakuryuu’s presence when he’s the one who called him here in the first place. Then his focus clears, and it’s apparent he’s not absolutely certain what to make of Hakuryuu beside them.

Neither does Hakuryuu.

Breathing deep but not heavy, Yuu comes to a stop. In response, En pushes his forehead to Yuu’s shoulder with a husky whine and a rough jerk of his hips that makes Yuu wince. Instead of giving in to En, as he is wont to do, Yuu reaches out to Hakuryuu, beckoning to come closer when he finds he can’t quite reach.

Out of habit more than anything else, Hakuryuu complies while his instinct tells him to stay away, leave them alone. Go away so he won’t have to be told.

Yuu’s hand catches behind his head and pulls him closer yet. He kisses his cheek and says, “Little Brother, I am sorry, but could you give us some time alone.”

This is not the first time he’s been asked to leave. It won’t be the last, either. He holds on to Yuu’s wrist, nodding, and makes what he hopes is a noise of affirmation, because he doubts his voice will be convincing.

Yuu’s forehead pushes to his, nodding with him. Fingers twist the ends of his hair and stroke the back of his neck in a way that makes it tingle. He kisses Hakuryuu’s cheek again, lingering. “Thank you. I will make this up to you,” he promises, and Hakuryuu adds it to the stack of similar promises that his brother has yet to fulfill.

When he goes to pull away Yuu’s hold doesn’t let up. He stares until Hakuryuu looks at him, which he can’t do without an indignant pout forming. “I promise,” Yuu says like sounding firm means it will be reality.

Hakuryuu nods again. He even manages a weak smile before finally breaking free to find his robe.

He can feel Yuu’s eyes on him as he makes his way to the door. As it turns out, holding back until he’s gone proves to be too much—for En most likely. Yuu is moaning before Hakuryuu makes it to the door. And En has an answering moan as the door opens. Another as it closes, which follows him down the hall farther than it should.

He knows these halls well enough to elude the servants and guards on duty. The lack of light helps too, of course, but Hakuryuu suspects some deliberately avoid the path he often takes back to his room. Not necessarily out of any sense of courtesy towards him, though. The emperor’s private life ought to remain private.

En’s company in Yuu’s bed might be an open secret—as it has been for half of Hakuryuu’s life if not more—but the addition of Hakuryuu is not. Considering that Hakuryuu’s presence is tentative at best, it’s all the more important to keep it quiet. If rumors spread too rampantly, Hakuryuu doesn’t doubt this would end, and that’s… already inevitable, but it’s something he would prefer to delay.

Hakuryuu remains cautious on his trek back. Just in case. Several months back a guard who didn’t usually patrol this area caught sight of him. With his disheveled appearance and noticeable fatigue, the guard couldn’t help approaching him to ask if anything was the matter, if he needed help. An uncomfortable moment on its own, but more so when it felt like what he’d been up to was very obvious. 

He wasn’t a child who crept into his older siblings’ beds at every nightmare and scary noise anymore. What legitimate reason did he have to visit the emperor so late at night?

He’d fidgeted like a child caught somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. Scrambled for an excuse he had no obligation to give. Didn’t at all act like a prince as he sputtered a lie, saying he was on his way back from meeting with Judar—the high priest. Somehow, and in spite of Judar’s more than overt fondness of him, admitting that sometimes truth felt more indecent than the on goings in the emperor’s room.

The mix of shame, anxiety, and guilt that came afterward was confusing, and even with Judar snuggled comfortably at his back sleep didn’t come easily. An experience like that is not something he’s keen to go through again anytime soon. So he always makes sure to take his time on the way back. Although, what he’d really like is to run back and nestle into bed and maybe cry. 

Being sent away hurts. It always does. Expecting it doesn’t lessen it any, nor does it make it worse. At least the words don’t make him immediately tear up like the first few times anymore.

But what hurts more than being told to go—perhaps senselessly—is knowing Yuu and En are together at this moment enjoying each other more than they could ever enjoy him. Maybe coming to the conclusion that there’s no need to invite him back. Because why did they bring him in at all, anyway?

When he sees them again Hakuryuu won’t be able to hide how misplaced and unwanted he feels. They will see it as an open wound he hasn’t treated or bothered to cover up. They’ll be compelled to act, make it better, because they love him. Coax the hurt out like a delicate thread. Then they’ll soothe him after, because they’ll certainly make him cry in the process. Say they’ll make it up to him if he feels neglected. Do it right then, even though that rarely happens because Hakuryuu is rarely in the mood by that point.

With how much Hakuryuu is looking forward to their attention and touch as a result of this he already feels guilty.

Returning to his room grants an immediate release of tension. The moment the door is shut his back falls against it and he slides to the ground in utter exhaustion. Tears fall unrestrained at his first deep breath.

So he’s too involved with himself to notice Judar in the room. Judar has made himself at home on Hakuryuu’s bed while he was away.

The world in front of him is a blur as Judar’s attention zones in on him. In a series of snapshots Judar makes his way to Hakuryuu. Cross-legged on the bed with his chin cradled in his palm; calculating eyes as he takes in Hakuryuu’s appearance. At the end of the bed, poised like a cat about to jump. Crouched in front him, staring intensely with his brow furrowed in concern so slight it looks more like confusion when coupled with his frown.

He grabs Hakuryuu’s jaw to get a good look at him. “You’re back early,” he states tensely and matter of fact, already suspecting his version of the worst. “What happened?”

Hakuryuu pushes his arm away, shrugs. “Nothing.” Before Judar can speculate out loud he adds, “Things finished early.”

“Ah. Early, huh?” He peels open Hakuryuu’s robe and eyes him from the neck down. “You don’t look like you’re done.” At Hakuryuu’s silence he gives a lascivious smile and says, “I would know. Right, Hakuryuu?”

For some reason Hakuryuu shivers. The sort of full body shiver that’s impossible to hide and trying to suppress it only makes it worse. It so obviously pleases Judar that Hakuryuu wants to both smack the back of Judar’s head and pull his robe over his own head in embarrassment.

Judar takes the opportunity to kiss him. It’s a kiss that takes its time, waiting for Hakuryuu to respond before deepening into something too irresistible to think of pulling away from. Judar’s hands move from his chest to his shoulders, and squeeze. Nails dig into skin but shy away from breaking it. Hakuryuu reaches for loose sleeves that aren’t there, and then hooks his arms around Judar’s back. How close is close enough. He pulls him so much he feels they might break the door.

Judar’s lips make a messy, uncoordinated line up his jaw to his ear, which he licks and takes between his teeth. He drags Hakuryuu down so his thighs are between Judar’s knees. Once he’s gotten comfortable he traces one of the tear tracks on Hakuryuu’s cheeks with his finger and asks, “Why did they send you away this time?”

Closing his fingers on one of the puffed sections of Judar’s braid, Hakuryuu shrugs. That they want to be alone is almost always the reason, he thinks, but he doesn’t have the nerve to say it aloud. He did once before, and Judar wasn’t impressed.

“They don’t deserve to have you in their bed,” Judar says. He brings his attention to a light bruise on Hakuryuu’s collarbone, and proceeds to kiss and bite it.

The emotion that roils around his gut is too difficult to place, but it’s something like disappointment, shame, and gratitude rolled into one. Whatever the case, he wants to allay the ideas Judar has been so stubborn about keeping. Going there is Hakuryuu’s decision. The whole thing was practically his idea in the first place.

“Judar—”

Teeth pinch his sensitive skin. What comes out of his mouth is too feeble to even be called a whine. He presses Judar closer as the spot is licked. Lips press to it, kissing and sucking, biting, knowing his reactions so well to never let it hurt for long. Heat prickles in his veins, and he moans when Judar’s fingertips push into his hip in time with his teeth.

“It’s true,” Judar states. “If they were smart they wouldn’t let you go. I bet they don’t even know what you like.” His hand wanders between Hakuryuu’s thighs and looks unsurprised at what he finds. “Looks like they still aren’t giving you much anyway. Know what that means, Hakuryuu?”

“What?”

“It means they’re using you,” Judar draws out in a tantalizing whisper.

He’s struck with an abrupt, sharp pang, but Hakuryuu scoffs. If nothing else he’s confident that’s not true. “No, they aren’t.”

“They are! Everything is up to them. What’s done, how it’s done, when you get to be there. Send you away if they feel like it, who cares that you don’t wanna leave. It’s not about you at all.”

“It’s not supposed to be.”

“It is,” Judar insists. “If you’re there, then it is. Because otherwise, what’s the point. Why are you there if you aren’t the focus? It doesn’t make sense.” Judar gives him a meaningful look. “Except it makes a lot of sense with Brother Yuu being a voyeuristic pervert and everything.”

“He’s not. Don’t be sordid.”

“It is sordid.” After a brief silence, Judar sniffs and says, “I don’t get why you bother. I mean, I do. I guess. It’s Kouen after all. But he’s _my_ king candidate, you should come to me. Not Brother Yuu. We’d have way more fun, and I could show Kouen exactly what you like.”

As if Judar doesn’t already know that wouldn’t work out. Hakuryuu knows, too, from the numerous times he’s hinted at what he gets up to with Judar only to have his brother gently lead away. Including Hakuryuu in something so private doesn’t mean he’s open to as little as entertaining the idea of doing the same for others.

But then, Judar is talking about circumventing Yuu completely. While Hakuryuu likes to think there is some possibility of convincing his brother to give Judar a chance, any scenario that leaves him in the dark is not going to happen. Hakuryuu wouldn’t do that to Yuu in the first place, and neither would En.

Hakuryuu tugs on Judar’s braid. “And what do I like?”

Judar’s knee hops to the inside of Hakuryuu’s thigh and pushes it open. His fingers walk up from Hakuryuu’s knee. Each step takes its time, pressing in and creeping up before taking another step. They go under his robe then start pushing it up. “I can show you, too.”

Hakuryuu slows his breath but it still feels like it’s coming too fast, too loud, too telling. When his eyes drop to Judar’s mouth it forms an easy smile. Hakuryuu bites his bottom lip, and he pulls Judar in by his braid while he nods. He angles his head like he’s about to initiate a kiss, but then speaks instead of taking action. “Show me, then.”

Judar is kissing him before Hakuryuu finishes. Starting out passionate, it slows into exploratory before long. As if there is any part of each other’s mouths or bodies left unknown to them. They follow familiar, well-worn paths they’ve long since memorized. Their hands touch and caress the whole while, knowing exactly where to go and when.

They are always kissing. More than anything else, Hakuryuu thinks. Filling the time they can make between lessons and other things with kissing is easier compared to other things. And if someone happens by, it’s not really a big deal. Besides, the rush is a little addictive—or maybe it’s just Judar. The taste of his mouth and the movements of his lips are so distinct to him Hakuryuu couldn’t mistake anyone else’s for them. There’s never enough for him.

They kiss for either a handful of minutes or what could be an hour for all Hakuryuu knows. If it’s only been minutes, he doesn’t mind, since he has every intention of filling the hour.

Judar opens his robe the rest of the way, opens his legs. He drops to kiss Hakuryuu’s shoulder and neck, but is unable to keep away from his mouth for long. Then, without much notice he stops, leaving Hakuryuu’s tongue alone in the air. Hands still on Hakuryuu, Judar cocks his head to the side.

At first it seems like he’s simply catching his breath, but then it becomes apparent something has caught his eye.

There on his belly, to the side of his bellybutton and the surrounding area, is the mess from earlier. Judar’s hand drops and his fingers brush the skin nearby. “Whose is this?”

Hakuryuu blanks.

“Is it Brother Yuu’s?” Judar frowns distastefully and squints.

“No? No. En’s. Probably.” He thinks. It could be his, or even his brother’s, but En is most likely. Though, he can’t recall the exact sequence of events that led to it.

Judar gives him a doubtful look. Then he pulls his wand out from the folds of his clothing. With a short flick of his wrist water is pulled from the air and circles the fine ruby point. The water doesn’t wobble for long before it forms a perfect circle around the tip. While it rotates, Judar pulls his white shawl over his head. He wads it up and catches the water on it.

With some rough rubbing Judar is able to clear the cum away, leaving his skin a telling red.

That done, Hakuryuu waits for Judar to go back to kissing him, but when he fails to do so Hakuryuu takes the initiative instead. They kiss slower than before, so Hakuryuu can concentrate on getting his fingers under Judar’s top to work it over his head. 

Somewhere in the midst of their kissing he ends up on top of Judar, straddling his hips, kissing the warm skin that had been covered until moments ago. He unclasps Judar’s choker so he can kiss his neck and runs his hands down Judar’s abdomen to find his bottoms, already hugging so low, and pulls them lower.

“Hakuryuu,” Judar says as Hakuryuu kisses down the same line his hand followed not long before. 

Too preoccupied with the fine jut of Judar’s hip and the black wisps that curl around the base of his cock, Hakuryuu hums a quick, uninterested response. He strokes soft hair and softer skin, waiting for a catch in Judar’s breath.

“Hakuryuu,” Judar repeats more insistent. Though, it comes out slightly whiny, similar to the way his voice sounds when Hakuryuu isn’t giving him attention.

Hakuryuu drags his teeth along Judar’s hipbone, teasing the edge to until Judar’s weak thrusts are more erratic. “What is it?”

“The bed. We should definitely move to the bed.”

Hakuryuu takes in the sight of Judar laid on the wooden floor. The dark wood looks good against his dark hair and pale skin. But he knows well that the view is better when the backdrop is his silk sheets. With Judar’s hair loose and the waving locks spread around and over them. The bed will be so soft they’ll nearly sink into it. There’s no question to it being the preferred location to proceed.

After suppressing a yawn Hakuryuu takes Judar’s hands and pulls him as he stands gets to his feet. He pushes at Judar to get him to take backward steps to the bed, and then pushes him onto it once he’s able. He returns to his position on top of Judar and they resume where they left off. They get Judar’s bottoms off the rest of the way and toss them aside. They remove the bangles from his arms and unfurl the locks of his braid so they are laid out around and over them, just as Hakuryuu pictured.

Judar reaches his hand out and keeps reaching until he finds the vial of oil he presumably brought with him in preparation. How often it’s been needed is a little embarrassing. It’s not like Hakuryuu spends hours in the emperor’s chambers only to return to his room with the hope and expectation of having his way with the high priest, too. They just happen to share a bed a lot, and sometimes things happen. That’s all. 

Judar likes to say that being with Yuu and En isn’t satisfying enough for him, so it’s up to him to take care of Hakuryuu when he returns. It’s not true, but he can see why Judar would think that. Staying the night with them isn’t necessarily part of it, but at first he was sleeping there often. There have been times where he couldn’t have made the trip back to his room if he wanted. But sometimes, Hakuryuu just liked getting to sleep in his big brother’s bed. The opportunities to do so have decreased over the years, and he can’t always resist.

The nights Hakuryuu comes back—and not only because he’s been sent away—being together with Judar like this has become the norm. It’s grown into something Hakuryuu looks forward with every step closer to his room. Not quite as much as he looks forward to his time with Yuu and En—that’s special—but these moments are distinct from the others times they’re together. How, he’s not quite sure, but they are.

Judar’s fingers slick over his skin. They leisurely trace the insides of Hakuryuu’s thighs and play along his perineum to an extent that makes him squirm and blush and make all kinds of noises. But he likes everything about it. The pace, the pressure, the way he knows exactly how to tease forward and back. He can’t be bothered to tell Judar to get on with it.

When his fingers first start to breach inside Hakuryuu holds his breath. It releases slowly the further the fingers go, and ends in a breathless exhale.

Before long, Judar is pushing his cock inside, and though he took him last just a few days ago, Hakuryuu moans like it’s been a month. He immediately starts rocking his hips and wraps his arms around Judar when he sits up to hug his waist.

They move together as one. Heartbeats falling into sync, one inhaling while the other exhales, grips tightening almost simultaneously whenever Hakuryuu clenches. And when they kiss it’s little more than their lips messily meeting and sucking and taking each other’s air, but it matches up with everything else perfectly.

Hakuryuu gets Judar to his back, and then Judar gets Hakuryuu underneath him to go at him harder, at his own pace. The bed swallows them up and the sheets twist around them. Hakuryuu kicks a pillow off the bed and his nails claw into Judar’s shoulder blades. With a short cry he bucks his hips hard and wraps legs around Judar.

He comes, and he doesn’t know if it’s before Judar, or after him, or with him.

Before Judar can drop on him Hakuryuu moves out from under him, though Judar still moves to set his chin on Hakuryuu’s chest. He pulls at Hakuryuu’s side and his eyes roll around like something is on his mind. When he takes a large breath Hakuryuu shushes him.

Judar smiles. “I wasn’t gonna say anything, you know.”

“You were.”

“Nope. But if I were—which I wasn’t—I might have said something like, I don’t know, isn’t it so much nicer to be here with me? I know _I_ like it best when you’re here.”

Hakuryuu withholds a sigh. In his mind, his time with Judar and his time with Yuu and En are incomparable. They don’t have anything in common, other than that Hakuryuu enjoys both. He wouldn’t choose one over the other, even though simply by virtue of accepting Yuu’s invitations that’s exactly what he’s doing.

“I know you do,” Hakuryuu says. “I like that you wait for me.”

Judar’s smile weakens before widening again. He laughs and makes himself comfortable on Hakuryuu’s chest. “I’ll always wait for you, Hakuryuu.”


End file.
